


Faded Scars

by clexa4ever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa4ever/pseuds/clexa4ever
Summary: “She said that she had every faith that I would find another person who would make me smile. And so will you.You will get a second chance at everything.Don't lose hope.Today, this is absolutely a deep wound. But someday, it'll be a faded scar.”





	Faded Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This story was not Beta'ed, so all mistakes are mine. Sorry guys.  
Please comment a lot, respectfully so.

If you would have told Alex Danvers seven months ago that she would be helplessly in love and so incredibly happy after everything that she had been through, she wouldn’t have believed you. There was no way she could have believed such a crazy story because seven months ago, she was still nursing a broke heart over her breakup, still unsure if she had made the right decision by risking her relationship with Maggie for a dream. But she also knew that it was more than a dream, it was a wish. A wish she desperately wanted to come true one day and since Maggie had been firm in her idea that she wouldn’t change her mind, that there would be no place for a kid in their relationship, she had no choice but to let go. So, there would have been no reason for her to believe such a statement, much less that it would happen in such a short amount of time. But then, something really bad and scary happened to someone she cared about and with it, brought something incredible along with it.

James Olsen got shot by Eve Tessmacher, Lena’s former assistant, who actually had been working for Lena’s evil psychopathic brother, Lex Luthor, all this time, and did it because he wanted to force Lena to test the Harum-el serum before he went after it himself. However, leaving all of that craziness aside, having her friend, someone she cared part of her family in a hospital bed, fighting for his life, was not something Alex had been happy about, especially because his situation had been so critical and she knew that there was not a very good chance that he would come out of this okay, but then, as she was trying to get the doctor to let her make the decisions regarding his health, since there was no one else and he needed treatment asap, the incredible thing happened. Someone interrupted the conversation she was having with said doctor and it was no other than James’ younger sister, Kelly Olsen, who had just arrived in town. And only one word came to Alex’s mind when she saw the woman walk up to them

Beautiful.

And that moment, that precise moment was the beginning. From that moment on, Alex had only one path to follow and that was to fall in love with said woman. And how could she not? Kelly had been so nice from the moment they met, going out of her way to acknowledge everyone as being a part of James’ family, therefore giving all of them the right to know any news about his condition and to be there for her brother, no matter what the outcome would have been. That was not something not everyone would have done if they had been in her place. She had been charming without even realizing during their first talk when Alex had offered her something to eat while they waited for the doctors to be done with his surgery and to give them some news. So incredibly smart as she explained the Jell-O metaphor that Alex had been blown away by the woman and with every passing moment they spent together, her admiration for the psychologist just grew and grew until it grew into something else entirely.

But it wasn’t until she had to deal with her almost adoption situation happening and then not happening, that Alex realized that one, Kelly was an much more incredible person, much more so than she had previously thought and she was very lucky to have her as a friend because she really didn’t think she would have been able to go through all of that by herself since she hadn’t been able to talk to Kara who had been away with Lena in Russia and two, she realized that she had been attracted to Kelly probably from the first time she saw her, but more than all of that, when the dark-skinned woman revealed she was into girls as she told the DEO Director about her ex-fiancée, Alex realized that maybe she could have a chance with her and she really wanted that. But even then, she didn’t want to overwhelm Kelly who was clearly still in pain about her loss which she completely understood, so she decided to wait. And wait she did. Until game night when Kelly had confessed having feelings for her.

Alex had been incredibly happy to hear that she wasn’t alone in feeling this way. She had an inkling given their interactions that Kelly was feeling something for her as well but she didn’t want to pressure her. So, she hoped she would have made the first move. Then, when Kelly start to ramble about making her uncomfortable or something like that, Alex knew there was only one thing she could do to make sure the woman in front of her knew they were on the same page about this new development and that was to kiss the younger Olsen. And it had been even better than she had imagined. And yes, Alex would admit that she had imagined many times what would have been like to kiss Kelly, in many different situations, all PG-13. She was a believer that chivalry was not dead, but nothing could compare to the real deal.

It had been everything she had dreamed of and so much more. She even had to admit that it had been much, much better than her first kiss with Maggie and it wasn’t just because with Kelly, she knew her feelings were returned. It was because of the calming feeling she felt. It was like coming home after a hard at work and relaxing. It was the best feeling ever. And she couldn’t stop kissing her, so even with all the interruptions from Brainy and Nia passing by and teasing them, she couldn’t help but to go back in for more kisses. It was addicting. Only the knowledge that everyone was waiting for them was able to make her stop, but as they entered the elevator, she promised Kelly that they could continue where they left off after game night was over, which made them both giddy for time to go by faster so they could get to that part of the night.

Game night started after Lena arrived and everyone was having fun being together and neither woman wanted to be away from each other, so they made sure to be on the same team, sat together on the couch, with almost to no space between their bodies, the occasional touch here and there sending spark through them, hand-holding whenever no one was looking, staring at each other and smiling for no reason at all. The night couldn’t end fast enough for them. Alex couldn’t help but count down the minutes before they would be able to leave, because she doubted, she could hold herself back any longer, especially not with Kelly so close to her. Of course, Alex noticed the way her sister was looking at them but she figured she would deal with Kara later, once she had at least talked with Kelly about this new development.

Once they did call it a night, much to their happiness, Alex asked Kelly to go back to her apartment so they could talk a little bit about what this new development between them would mean in the future. The psychologist agreed with her and the two left the apartment together. During the ride on the elevator, Alex couldn’t hold back so she bravely grabbed Kelly’s hand. She wished she hadn’t overstepped but when she felt the other woman intertwining their fingers together before curling against her side with her other hand gripping the redhead’s arm, with her chin leaning against Alex’s shoulder, the DEO director knew she had made the right move and was more than happy for it, for the feeling was not something she knew how to describe yet.

The two of them walked back to Alex’s apartment without letting go of each other’s hand. Alex couldn’t help but to compare walking hand in hand with Maggie to doing it with Kelly. With the former, she had been giddy. She had just recently figured out she was gay and not broken as she had thought. Her first crush had given her a chance and she was feeling all the excitement for discovering what it meant to be in love and to be in a relationship. But with the latter, she just felt peaceful, calm and so full of light that she never knew such a simple gesture can produce this kind of feelings within her. Like all would be alright in the world if she had Kelly’s hand in hers. Even when they got to their destination, Alex used her other hand to open the door not wanting to break the contact. But once they were inside the apartment, there was no choice so she let go before she offered Kelly a glass of red wine to which the younger Olsen promptly accepted. So, with that, Alex went to her kitchen and Kelly followed, sitting down on the stool. Once the redhead got what they needed, she sat down facing Kelly as she poured the wine for the woman and for herself. Both took a sip before Kelly broke the silence.

“I am not dreaming, am I? I did just confess I have feelings for you and you kissed me, which means you must have feelings for me too, right?” She asked, just to make sure which brought a smile to Alex’s face.

“No, you are not dreaming. And if you still have doubts about it, let me make myself clear. I do have feelings for you, Kelly Olsen. Very strong feelings, at that,” Alex said, making sure to look directly into those kind brown eyes that were staring right back at her.

“Good. I didn’t know what I would have done if you had rejected me.”

“Well, that was never going to happen, so you shouldn’t have worried about it.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Kelly said looking at her before she averted her eyes when she lowered her head, “So, what do we do now? How is this going to go?”

Alex took a deep breath. As much as she knew she had strong feelings for Kelly, she still had Maggie-shaped wounds that were still healing the same way Kelly had wounds from what happened with her fiancée that still needed to heal, so Alex did the responsible thing and was honest with her feelings, “I think we should take things slow.”

Kelly looked up at her so she continued, “There is no denying I am attracted to you and you are attracted to me, but we both suffered so much when it came to our last relationships for one reason or another so I think we need to go slow. I would love to take you on a horrible first date which would most likely be interrupted by my work or by our incredibly dense friends.” She said to which Kelly chuckled in response, “I would love to get to know you, all the things you like, that you don’t like, what kind of movies you like to watch, what kind of food you can cook the best because I need to let you know I can’t cook to save my life.”

“I think I can handle cooking for the both of us,” Kelly said to which Alex smiled.

“I just want us to take our time, there is no need to rush. I’m not going anywhere and I hope neither are you,” Kelly shook her head, “so why do we just take a day at a time and see where it goes? It wouldn’t hurt to do this by the book,” Alex finished as she waited for Kelly’s answer.

“I think that I would like that very much,” She said to which Alex visibly relaxed before she continued, “but in this stage of taking it slow, is kissing not allowed until the first date?”

“I suggested slow, not plain torture. There is no way I can go without kissing you,” Alex said and to make her point, she leaned forward to which Kelly met her halfway as they kissed, slowly, and gently, trying not to let it get out of control.

“Wow.” Was all Alex could say once they pulled back which made Kelly smile.

“Wow back.” She replied to which Alex chuckled before she continued, “I think in this case, I should be going home. If we want to take things slow, spending the night here isn’t probably the best way to go about it.”

“I can drive you home, at least. I couldn’t pass the chance at a goodnight kiss, now could I?”

With that, the undefined couple still in the early stage of figuring things out between them finished their drinks talking a bit more about nothing too pressing. Just a few things they cared to comment about Kelly’s first game night. Nia and Brainy catching them together kissing and teasing them about it, before Alex grabbed the keys to her car and drove them towards Kelly’s temporary apartment. She really hoped now the psychologist would think about moving here permanently. As fast as this was, she knew she didn’t want to be away from the other woman and hoped she wouldn’t have to deal with her first long-distance relationship, although for Kelly, she would even consider trying. Since the car was automatic and there was no need to worry about changing gear, the moment they left her apartment, Kelly grabbed Alex’s hand and held it hers as she let their hands rest on her lap, which brought a smile to both of them. Alex even dropped a few kisses on her hand during the trip.

When they got to Kelly’s apartment, Alex decided it was best not to give into temptation so she didn’t go up with Kelly. Instead, they both kissed for a while while Alex leaned against her car and held the younger Olsen in her arms, making a mental note of how perfect she fit, given that Kelly was shorter than her, and how incredibly comforting it felt to have Kelly’s arms wrapped around her neck pulling her closer, titling her head to the side before deepening the kiss. With much reluctance, they parted ways and after saying goodbye, they both went to their apartment with the promise of going on a date the next night.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

And on a date, they went. Alex texted Kelly to let her know she would come to pick her up around 7:00 pm. Alex made sure to leave the DEO in good hands because as much as she loved her job, she wanted at least her first date to go well, without any unnecessary interruptions. With a promise from Brainy to only call her if it was a great emergency, she went to her apartment to get ready. Kelly got the text and smiled before she went to prepare herself. She really wanted this date to turn out okay, so, she finished getting ready with 10 minutes to spare and she made sure to check up on her dress, her make-up, her hair, making sure everything was perfect. And, at 7:00pm on the dot, there was a knock on the door. She was super nervous about this date in a way she hadn’t been when she had tried to do this before with other women. She knew that was what made the difference. It wasn’t just another woman, it was Alex, but she also tried not to let her nerves show to much as she went to open the door.

And the moment she did when she got a look at her date, she forgot all the reasons why she had been nervous to begin with as she looked at Alex, up and down, completely checking her out. The DEO director was wearing a black suit with a dark blue satin shirt underneath it and black high heels. Her hair was pulled to the side, in a way that did nothing to keep Kelly’s thought on the PG13 space she had wanted them to stay for this dinner, along with making her remind herself of all the reason why she shouldn’t just kiss the other woman senseless before pulling her inside and having her wicked way exploring her body. Her make-up was not too much either. Smoked eyes, dark red lipstick and there was just one word that came to the usually good with words psychologist. SEXY. Alex was oozing sexiness and sensuality. Kelly was certain that if she had any doubts about this date before, those doubts just evaporated and she couldn’t feel giddier about it if she tried to.

Meanwhile, as all those things were going on through Kelly’s mind, Alex’s had just drawn a blank. There were very, very few times in which someone had just stunned her with their beauty, and even fewer times when she had been rendered speechless, but this time was certainly on the very top on both accounts because Alex was stunned and speechless. She couldn’t believe how beautiful the younger woman was even as she continued to look at her. She was breathtaking, literally ‘knocked the wind out of her lungs’ kind of gorgeous. Kelly was wearing a dress that went a little below the knee, with a fend on one side that went up to her thigh, nude stilettos, minimal make-up which made her natural beauty shinier in the agent’s eyes. Alex didn’t think since there were no thoughts going through her mind at the moment, so she simply acted with what she was feeling, with her instincts and stepped forward, wrapping one arm around Kelly’s waist before pulling her closer and kissing her on the lips.

The younger Olsen had been caught by surprise by the action but she was definitely not complaining about it. The initiative was very much welcomed and appreciated, so she simply kissed Alex back pouring her desires and thoughts into it as the older woman was doing as well. She wrapped one arm around the director’s neck, pulling her closer while her other hand gently cupped the woman’s cheek, caressing it lightly as they got lost in the feelings that were stirring inside of them thanks to the kiss and to what they were feeling for each other. Neither wanted to stop, neither sure if they should stop at this point, but the need for air won against their wishes and they parted, just only enough to breath, but the space between their lips were still the minimal.

“Remind me why did I suggest taking things slow again?” Alex said, panting and Kelly couldn’t help but chuckle at her words.

“Because you want to do this right and jumping each other’s bones would not qualify as such. At least, that is what I think you meant.”

Alex chuckled and nodded her head before she kissed the woman one more time, just lightly before she let Kelly go, just long enough that she could close the door of her apartment, but once that was done, she offered her hand to which Kelly took it in hers before as they got into the elevator, all the way to Alex’s car. There was no way she could be without touching Kelly and they made their way to their date. Alex had chosen a good restaurant, a secluded table so they could have some privacy and Kelly was loving every second of it. Alex made sure to ask her about a number of things she wanted to know, some questions were very funny, which gave them good laughs as they ate the delicious food their ordered. They got to know little things about each other. And as Kelly watched Alex tell her about one of her adventures with Kara in high school, she couldn’t help but to come to the realization that she was falling in love with this woman. And she was falling hard.

How could she not? They were so alike in their love for helping people, each in their own way, Alex had been right about that. Their siblings were one of the few people the loved the most in the world and were very protective of them, even if Kelly was younger than James. And from the moment they met, Kelly had admired Alex. She was so strong and so soft at the same time. So caring, so fierce, so loving, so she was absolutely everything Kelly had ever wanted for herself and she was glad of her decision to come to National City. She had an inkling that it would be by far the best decision she has ever or will ever make in her life.

Their first date was marvelous and it ended perfectly with a few more kisses by the door of Kelly’s apartment, as both of them agreed not to take the next step so soon. Alex reluctant left with a promise of seeing Kelly the next day and that was how things went. Shortly that same day, Kara cornered her at the DEO and had gotten her to spill the beans on what had put such a huge and unwavering smile on her face. Alex couldn’t fight her happiness, neither could she fight her sister’s puppy eyes so she spilled everything. By the end of the tale, Alex was sure that Kara was already planning her and Kelly’s wedding and the fact that the thought of that didn’t freak her out in the slightest was a revelation that Alex decided to archive to deal with it later when the time was right.

As for secrecy, after telling Kara, there was none. Soon, Kelly told James who tried to give her the shovel talk and intimidate her but ended up being the one afraid of her. J’onn pretty much had known from the beginning, as did Brainy and Nia, Lena was next and then at last were the mothers. The day Kelly met Eliza Alex had been a bundle of nerves. Much more nervous than she had when she introduced Maggie to her mom, despite the fact that such a thing followed with her coming out to her mom. However, she had worried for nothing. Alex was pretty sure that by the end of the dinner, her mother preferred Kelly over her with the way she was acting and as much as she pretended to hate when they got together to tease her, she couldn’t be happy that both her sister and her mother approved of her girlfriend.

The next meeting was with Kames and Kelly’s mother, Diarra. She was just a couple of years older than her mother, but very fun to be around and had James acting like pudding in her hands to which alex had enjoyed watching perhaps a little too much. She had been worried that Kelly’s mother wouldn’t accept her, but those fears were also pointless as Diarra made sure to let her know she more than supported their relationship and that she thought Alex to be very good for her baby girl. Alex and Kelly both breathed a sigh of relief once they had gotten Mama Olsen’s approval.

After that, it didn’t take long before Alex asked Kelly to move in with her, to which the younger woman promptly said yes. But just as happiness was everywhere, reality came crashing down when Lena revealed she had found out through Lex that Kara was Supergirl. Kelly had assured Alex she wasn’t angry for not having been told, but Alex still apologized for a while until Kelly made sure that if she apologized one more time, she would hold out on her for at least a week. That quickly shut her up.

As for Kara, who apparently had become aware of her growing romantic feelings for her best friend, heartbreak didn’t begin to cover how she felt. Of course, Lena was angry with her. To find out she had been lied to in such a cruel way as Lex had chosen to tell her, was devastating. Things got really rough for them for a little while. Lena withdrew from everyone, feeling the betrayal for those she had called family, Kara most of all. She spent three months not talking to Kara until the kryptonian got hurt pretty bad on a fight and Lena couldn’t help the fear of losing someone she had come to love so much. From what Alex gathered, the two of them had talked, confessed their feelings for each other, but decided to try the whole friendship thing first before they entered a romantic relationship and Alex supported that. Slowly, Lena was forgiving them and let them back in, Kara more than everyone and Alex couldn’t have been happier for her sister then when she told her she had asked Lena to be her girlfriend and that she had said yes. Being with Lena made Kara happier than anything Alex had ever seen before and she was sure that just like herself, her sister had found the one.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

That was what happened the last 7 months of her life. The best seven months of her life. Alex had always dreamed of having the life she has now, but never truly believed she could have it. She hadn’t lied when she had said she spent so much time thinking there was something wrong with her and that was why she couldn’t fall in love or even connect with the men she went on dates with. But now, she knew she wasn’t broken. She was happy, more than anything. It was James’ birthday, so the group decided to go to the alien bar to have fun. It wasn’t the first time Lena had gone but she still felt a little guilt towards everyone there, given her family’s history with the alien population, but from day one, Kara made sure to let everyone know how good Lena before warning that if anyone said or did something bad to her girlfriend, they would have her to deal with and Alex had admit, when he sister wanted it, she could be damn scary. And anyone threatening the woman she loves so much would get to see what a pissed and protective kryptonian looks like. However, no such problem ever came up. It took a while for the aliens to feel comfortable being around Lena but with so many aliens on her side and the fact that she had snatched the heart of their hero, they started to be nicer to her and some had even struck conversation with her about their planets and their intelligence and many more nerd stuff.

So now, the whole super family was there, having taken a big table to accommodate everyone. Kara sitting very close to Lena, James, J’onn, Brainy, Nia, Alex and Kelly, even Clark and Lois were there. They had left their son, Jonathan with Kara’s mom, Alura back in Argo, deciding to use the portal just to be back here for their friend’s birthday. They were having fun and were enjoying teasing Kara about her heart eyes whenever she looks at Lena, especially since their relationship was so new. Alex didn’t know if kryptonians could blush, but Kara was certainly the exception if there was a rule.

“Hey, that is just mean. I don’t have heart-eyes. No heart-eyes, whatsoever,” She said as she argued with James who was laughing hard at her.

“Oh. Come on, Kara. It was always so obvious you were in love with Lena,” Alex said, enjoying teasing her sister.

Clark laughed at his cousin’s face before he joined in, “I think that not even my heat vision could have cut the tension between those two during their first meeting. And I am talking about that kind of tension.”

It had taken him a while to accept Kara and Lena’s relationship but he could see how much alike him and Lois they were. There were so many things between their story that was the same. Both Clark and Kara had to deal with a bad member of their girlfriend’s family, Lena’s mother and brother and Lois’s father. They both had been friends first before something pushed them to confess their feelings. Both Lena and Lois had been hurt by them lying about their super identities. Both couples had managed to come out stronger from crisis. And to what he thought was most important, both he and his cousin were aware how lucky they were to find two powerful, successful, strong-minded, brilliant, beautiful inside and out, brave women who loved them for everything they were and who were ready to take on any challenge by their side.

“Really? I didn’t think Kara had in her to flirt with Lena on the first meeting,” Kelly spoke with a smile on her face as Kara groaned.

Lena took pity on her girlfriend and put a comforting hand on her thigh and she could see Kara relaxes immediately before the blonde turned to look at her and gave her a small smile. “Well, Kara didn’t flirt, but I certainly did. She was just too cute and unaware of it to actually realize I was doing it.” She said and Kara had a surprised look on her face.

“Were you really?” Kara asked, as she thought back to their first meeting.

“Of course, I was, or do you think I treat every report who comes to my office subtly accusing me of exploding an airplane like that, sweetie? Ask your cousin, and you will see how different I treated you than I treated him and that was me not even knowing just how accurate my accusation of him having some steel under that Kansas wheat.” Lena said teasing both Clark and Kara, making everyone laugh, especially Lois.

“Did you really say that? Oh, I got to save that one. That was good, Luthor. That was good.” Lois said as she reached to high-five Lena from across the table, laughing as their kryptonian partners looked at each other.

“I don’t think Clark and Kara are going to like this team up between you two,” Nia said as the others nodded.

“Why not? Would it be preferable if they hated each other?” Brainy asked his girlfriend who quietly explained what she meant.

Alex were talking with the others when she first noticed a group of 4 people entering the bar and all was okay until the last one entered and she saw it was no other than Maggie with her friends. Their eyes connected and they both stopped and stood looking at each other. So much went through Alex’s mind at the sight of the woman who helped her find out who she was. She hadn’t had an idea on what she would feel if she were to see her ex. Her best guess was that she would feel pain but that was not the case. The eye contact was broken when Kelly called her attention and she took her eyes off Maggie to look at her girlfriend who was looking at her with a knowing look on her eyes and an encouraging smile on her lips.

“That’s Maggie, isn’t it?” Kelly said.

Alex was surprised. Kelly had never known Maggie and Alex had never showed her any photos so she was beyond confused on how she had known.

“It’s obvious with the way you were looking at each other. I don’t think it could be anyone else who would bring such a reaction out of you, so am I correct?”

Alex nodded her head, “Yeah, that’s Maggie. I haven’t seen her since the moment she walked out of my apartment and out of my life.” She explained.

“I think you should go talk to her.” The younger Olsen said still with the same loving and encouraging smile that Alex loved about her.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to think…” Alex was saying but Kelly shook her head, “I won’t. I trust you. Besides, I think you need this closure. Go, talk and then come back.”

Alex stared at her girlfriend for a while and although she wanted to protest, a part of her knew that Kelly was right. She needed to talk to Maggie, so she nodded at her, gave her a kiss pouring her love into it to assure Kelly she had nothing to fear from this encounter and once she pulled back, she noticed Kara looking at her. Her sister gave her a nod, letting her know she had heard and agreed with Kelly. Alex gave her a nod in return before she stood up and walked at the direction Maggie was at the bar. She came close to the detective who was watching her.

“Hi. Do you mind if I sit with you?” Alex said as she greeted her ex-fiancée who nodded her head as she took a seat.

“Hey, Danvers. Haven’t seen you here a while. No crime worthy of NCPD’s finest?” Maggie joked, trying to lift the tension between them.

“Well, things got complicated for a while but everything is fine, so I think we both can take a break.” Alex said and

“You are not here to talk about work though, are you?” Maggie looked at Alex’s table and especially at Kelly, before she looked ahead and took a gulp of her beer.

Alex wasn’t sure how to react to that but she figured honesty would be the best way to get through this conversation, so she took a deep breath before letting it out.

“Kelly is James’ younger sister. She is a psychologist for the military, we met a few months ago when James got hurt.”

“I see.” Maggie said before she continued, “She seems like a nice person.”

“She is the best.” Alex said before she continued, “I know I hurt you when we broke up, but I want you to know it was never my intention. I really thought what we had was forever.”

Maggie sighed, “But it wasn’t. I think deep down I knew. We were at different stages from pretty much the beginning of our relationship. I think we just refused to see it. We wanted it to make it work and it hurt when we finally realized it couldn’t. and I don’t blame you for it, Alex. You did what was best for you and it was also what was best for us. If we hadn’t let each other go, we would have resented each other and by the time, we finally called it quits, we wouldn’t be able to stand each other. Things happened the way they were supposed to. There is no point wondering what could have been, is there?” Maggie spoke her mind.

Alex nodded as she agreed with what Maggie said. “I know, but getting to that acceptance point wasn’t easy, at least for me. It took several months before I got there. But I guess as cliché as it is, the only cure for heartbreak really is time.” She said and Maggie nodded.

“For what is worth I’m glad you found someone and that you’re happy. You deserve it, Danvers.” Maggie said as she looked at Alex who stared right back at her and gave her a small smile.

“Thank you and for what is worth, so do you Sawyer.” Alex said and they just stayed there and both knew there was nothing more to say. Things didn’t work out between them but there was no hard feeling and that was all Alex could have hoped for so with that, she stood up from the stool as did Maggie. She didn’t think twice before she took the shorter woman in her arms. “No matter what, I will never regret our story. You were the best first girlfriend a girl could ask for. Thank you so much for everything.” Alex whispered in her ear.

“Me too, Alex. Even though we didn’t work out, I will always be glad I got to know you. I told you once, you are a badass and I will always love you for it. Thank you for helping me deal with a lot of shit I used to run away from. You helped me grow and I will always be grateful to you for that.” Maggie said before giving one last squeeze as they finally let go and this time, no tears or sadness. Just acceptance.

“See you around, Sawyer?” Alex said eliciting a chuckle.

“Sure. See you around, Danvers.” Maggie and Alex chuckled, both knowing that they were okay, before they made their way back to their respective table. Alex felt much lighter and as she sat down at the table, on her seat beside Kelly as she put her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her to her side, everyone turned to her to see her reaction.

“So, how was it?” Kara asked. She had made the effort to not listen to the conversation so she was in the dark.

“Sweetie, let your sister breathe before you ask her.” Lena said and Kara sheepishly apologized but Alex just shrugged.

“It’s okay, Lena. We all know how Kara is,” She said and everyone, including the girl in question, laughed, “Well, let’s just say that we’re cool and are looking to move forward.” Alex said and they all nodded, not wanting to prod any further into her business and continued with the previous conversation and for that, Alex was thankful to her unusual family. However, there was one person she knew she would be telling everything too. Alex pulled Kelly even closer before the younger woman turned to look at her with a smile on her face.

“Are you okay?” She asked and Alex smiled.

“I have been since the day I met you, beautiful.”

Kelly smiled and chuckled at that before she looked deep into Alex’s eyes and asked, “Faded Scar?”

Alex nodded and as if a lift was being taken off her shoulder, she said, “You bet. Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, you can ask me anything.”

“Will you marry me?” Alex said as she noticed Kelly’s look of surprise. She had been thinking about it for a while now, but after tonight, she was 200% sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the woman sitting beside her. There was no single doubt in her mind about it, and even though, she hadn’t planned to do this, she knew it was right.

Kelly, having been taken by complete surprise at the words, didn’t answer right away wondering if her girlfriend was serious but as Alex looked at her, she knew she meant them and with that knowledge and with how much she loved Alex, there was only one answer she could give. So, with a huge smile on her face, she said, “Yes. I will marry you.”

Alex was in cloud-nine as she pulled her girlfriend, or better, her fiancée into a breathtaking kiss, as she registered Kara’s gasp and her sister and Clark telling everyone else what had just transpired and once the newly engaged couple broke apart, they received congratulations from everyone. Kara and Nia were already talking with Lena about getting a venue in Midvale, then Kara went on about telling Eliza as Lena tried to contain her overly excited puppy of a girlfriend and ‘daughter’, as the couple had come to think of Nia while Brainy asked his questions about human rituals of marriage and what was the importance of it. James couldn’t be happier for his little sister, and what was best was that he knew she wouldn’t be in better hands than with Alex. J’onn was also very happy for the woman he considered his daughter. After everything he knew Alex had gone through, he absolutely knew she deserved to be happy and more than anything he knew she would be with Kelly. As for Kelly, she couldn’t believe she got to be this happy and that she was able to find someone as amazing as Alex and that she loved her. She was very lucky to have find love again and she would everything she could to make Alex as happy as she made her.

If you would have told Alex Danvers seven months ago that she would be helplessly in love and so incredibly happy after everything that she had been through, she wouldn’t have believed you. There was no way she could have believed such a crazy story because seven months ago, she was still nursing a broke heart over her breakup, still unsure if she had made the right decision by risking her relationship with Maggie for a dream. But she also knew that it was more than a dream, it was a wish. A wish she desperately wanted to come true one day and since Maggie had been firm in her idea that she wouldn’t change her mind, that there would be no place for a kid in their relationship, she had no choice but to let go. So, there would have been no reason for her to believe such a statement, much less that it would happen in such a short amount of time. But she guessed this one time, she couldn’t be happier to have be proven wrong. She thanked her lucky stars for giving her someone like Kelly to share her life with and she couldn’t wait to start this journey.


End file.
